


held fast while sinking deep

by ThornyOnMain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dominant Claude, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Spanking, Tears, submissive Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyOnMain/pseuds/ThornyOnMain
Summary: Claude sighs, but he doesn’t drop his hand from Felix’s chin. “Has anyone ever spanked the brat out of you?”Felix feels himself heat up in embarrassment more than anything else. “What?”“I know you heard me.”mid-war golden deer route, claude decides a better way to handle felix
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	held fast while sinking deep

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2809416#cmt2809416)
> 
> M!Byleth or Claude gives Felix a spanking as punishment that would bring him to tears and apologize for his mistake. The reason could be something like Felix being too stubborn, doing thing on his own way and messed up the group plan. Or it could be something that made Byleth or Claude worries. Then aftercare with his favorite tea some comforts.

Felix sets his jaw. He hasn’t been listening to Claude berating him. There’s no point. It’s always the same, telling him not to go off on his own—informing Felix, a veteran fighter, how to actually fight. Claude is a good tactician but he’s also a control freak.

“Are you even listening?” Claude asks. Felix doesn’t respond, because it’s obvious, but then Claude grabs his arm and jerks him forward so he has to make eye contact. “I asked a question, Felix.”

Not being referred to as General Fraldarius during a dressing down makes Felix raise his eyebrows. Claude’s hold on his arm is still tight and when Felix finally meets his eyes, he looks genuinely pissed. The last time he’d looked like this had been two months ago in Goneril when Felix had baited him into being fucked against the riverbed. His knees still ache from phantom pain of those river rocks when he thinks about it.

“What’s the point?” Felix replies. He doesn’t know if he is trying to bait Claude or if he’s in that bad of a mood. Either way he knows what would make him feel better.

“Of answering my question or listening?” Claude asks, flatly.

Claude’s not… that much taller than Felix and Felix is pretty sure if it came to an all out brawl he could best Claude, but when he speaks like the Alliance Leader and is this close to him, Felix feels like he needs to kneel on the floor and look up at him. Except Felix is still wound tight and doesn’t feel like giving him the satisfaction.

“Either,” Felix says. “It’s the same bullshit as always. I accomplished the task you set for me, I don’t see what your fucking problem is.”

Claude breathes out through his nose and stares Felix down hard enough that Felix has to look away again. “You’re riding out to meet with Leonie in the morning. How comfortable do you want that ride to be, Felix?”

As a threat it’s not a particular good one. Felix has ridden his horse longer still aching from riding Claude’s cock. It’s uncomfortable, but it isn’t like it deters him.

He scoffs. “Your solution is to fuck me?”

Claude hand pincers Felix’s chin suddenly in a tight grip and drags him forward. “I only fuck you when you’ve been good, Felix. Have you been good?”

Arousal and fear tend to be invariably mixed these days, so both or either of them shot through Felix to the lower pits of his stomach and straight to his cock. He’s not… sure what he wants—Claude’s never looked this pissed before and he’s excited but also… guilty that he’s pushed him this far. 

Felix is wound tighter than a bowstring. “By your definition, no.”

Claude raises an eyebrow. He’s always too good at catching shit. “What about by your definition?”

Felix refuses to answer. By his definition he’s a traitor who doesn’t regret his decision, but feels the consequences of it battling it out inside his chest every time he gets news of Faerghus.

Claude sighs, but he doesn’t drop his hand from Felix’s chin. “Has anyone ever spanked the brat out of you?”

Felix feels himself heat up in embarrassment more than anything else. “What?”

“I know you heard me.”

It’s a challenge to answer, but Felix refuses to turn down a challenge, so he says through gritted teeth. “Yes.”

“They didn’t do a thorough enough job from what I’m seeing,” Claude says. “How long ago was that?”

Felix barely likes thinking of home as it is. He sure as hell doesn’t want to think about having his knuckles smacked by a morbidly old tutor or the rare occasion where his father gave him enough attention to send him to his study.

“A while,” Felix says. Claude makes him think of the exact last time. Too old to be put over a knee, but not too old to have a belt against his ass as he leaned over his father’s desk.

The humiliation of the memory, especially afterwards having to drag his pants up and walk to his room without more than a warning to think about his behavior, makes Felix tense and combative. “You’re threatening to spank me?” he asks, a droll mock behind his voice—barely an imitation of the kind of teasing Claude can accomplish, but he refuses to let him know he’s gotten to him.

“No,” Claude says. “I’m telling you I’m going to spank you.”

A tight draw in Felix’s chest makes it hard to breathe easy and he’s not sure if it’s nerves or anger. Claude’s still got his chin and when Felix tries to take it back he pinches tighter.

“It’s not going to work any better than lecturing me did,” Felix says, trying to sound unaffected.

He’s not exactly sure where they are in the tightrope they usually walk of Claude getting out his tethered frustration from leading without lashing out and Felix getting the physical exertion and pain that distracted him from everything else. That was usually solved with rough sex.

“We’ll see,” Claude says, in that even, flat voice again before he drops Felix’s chin. He takes his jacket off and rolls up his sleeves, before he pulls out a chair from the table and sits down in it—it’s the same one Felix was too stubborn to take earlier. He gestures to Felix to come over, an expression of expectation — and challenge, which is what gets Felix the most.

He scoffs again and starts to drape himself over, but Claude stops him midway, a hand on his abdomen. “What?”

“Did you get spanked on your pants, Felix?” Claude asks.

Felix grits his teeth, unwittingly reminded again of what he doesn’t want to think about and in one gesture jerks the ties loose from his trousers. He takes his own jacket off, because fuck Claude, and then drags his pants down before lowering himself over Claude’s lap.

It’s… incredibly strange to be in this position. He doesn’t remember how young he was the last time he was, but he was certain his hands and feet weren’t at easy reach of the floor. Claude adjusts him in his lap and then Felix feels a tug as his small clothes are dragged down as well, leaving his ass bare and in perfect view.

His face is a flame of fire in embarrassment. Claude settles his hand on Felix’s back, the pause in the air clearly another way to humiliate and frustrate Felix. “I don’t know how many times I thought about doing this,” Claude says. “I figured it’d be fun the first time, but you continue not to listen to anyone but yourself.”

Felix pictures Claude’s idea of fun and imagines being dressed in his old uniform, teased and drawn out with a mix of gentle and rough touches on Claude’s bed. He can feel himself harden between Claude’s legs.

Claude obviously feels it too because he adjusts Felix on his lap with one move so that his cock rubs against his leg. Felix bites his lower lip hard to keep from making a noise.

Claude taps the jut of Felix’s hip lightly. “This isn’t going to be fun. You’re getting a punishment, do you understand?” He jostles his legs slightly so that Felix’s cock rubs against his leg.

This time it’s harder to keep the noise in his mouth and half of it escapes. “Mm, guess not,” Claude says, the teasing in his voice infuriating Felix enough to try and stand up again. Claude holds him down where he is and taps his hip once, a reminder that Felix agreed to this.

Claude is trying to humiliate him and is getting off on it, so fuck him. Felix isn’t going to fall for it. “Just stop fucking talking and do it then,” Felix says.

“If you insist,” Claude says—a second later his hand lands on Felix’s ass. It’s… surprising, but not really all that hard. Felix rolls his eyes and settles in as Claude spanks him, his frustration and humiliation aside, this is less than he does when he’s fucking him.

The sting of it starts to warm a little as Claude keeps going, but not in an uncomfortable way. Felix can feel his cock shift with every other slap, rubbing against the side of Claude’s leg. He refuses to show that he’s enjoying it either and sets himself on staying silent and not rising to Claude’s bait.

Claude stops and Felix wants to laugh at how easy that was and how didn’t win at all, but then Claude, being Claude, has to keep talking. “Since it’s been a while, I nicely gave you a warm up.”

Felix frowns in confusion and starts to turn his head to ask Claude what the hell that means when his hand strikes down again—Felix is too surprised by how fucking _hard_ that slap is to hold back the gasp. He swallows whatever noise he is about to make on the next one.

Fine. Whatever. He’s been through worse pain. Claude’s fucking archer arms have always been stronger than they look. Felix knows that from being held up and fucked against a tree or held down when he’s actually struggling. He also now knows that from how much force they bring when Claude is _actually_ spanking him.

The more it hurts and the harder Claude hits without stopping, the more Felix starts to worry he’s pushed him too far. It’s different this time, Felix thinks. Claude being rough with him in bed, smacking, pinching, and biting—that’s normal at this point—Felix practically begs for that. This is Felix bent over with his bare ass in the air getting spanked hard. Claude had been serious when he said it was a punishment.

It hurts, Claude is unrelenting and doesn’t really give Felix a chance to catch his breath between slaps or any indication of which target he’s aiming for next, but Felix is used to pain. He’s also used to disappointing people. He knew it was only a matter of time before he ruined everything as badly here as he had at home.

He’s crying, although he’s not sure when that started, and only notices on a sharp sob as he tries to take a better breath. He’s also stopped fighting Claude’s grip and staying in place out of spite, mostly now he’s taking it—it feels like when he was a kid—except back then he’d never been given the chance to explain or apologize, now he’d pretty much spat at the idea.

Felix says something but he’s not sure what. It’s disconnected from his current headspace, but whatever it is it makes Claude stop.

Felix breathes out over Claude’s lap, the position making it even harder to take the deep breath his chest doesn’t want to give him. Claude’s hand cards through Felix’s hair, loosening it from the tie that’s already on its last legs. “Felix,” he says, though he doesn’t sound as pissed.

The pads of Claude’s fingers drag in firm patterns against Felix’s scalp. “You know you’re not being punished because you defected,” he says it softly but it hits harder now that Felix is so… deep in his own head. He sobs in response and Claude continues to stroke his hair and rubs the small of his back keeping away from the sore flesh below. “You’re being punished because you’re not listening and keep putting yourself at risk. What are we supposed to do if you get yourself killed due to recklessness?”

“You’ll be fine,” Felix says. He doesn’t know if he means it to be biting. It’s just a fact. Claude could easily do what he’s being doing without him.

“I most certainly would not,” Claude says. “Trust me, if I didn’t want you around— _like_ having you around—tossing you to another contingent and making you someone else’s problem would be a lot easier.”

Felix stares at the floor, his eyes blurred, and his head feeling heavy. “Maybe you should.”

“No,” Claude says, and the gentle tone of his voice slips into something a little more commanding. It softens, only slightly after. “You’re _my_ problem.”

“Romantic,” Felix says, trying to give it some bite, but it comes out like only half a scoff.

Claude chuckles. “Look, you’re admittedly a pain in the ass, but I like a challenge and you’ve clearly needed someone to take care of you for a while.”

The last part makes Felix feel too vulnerable, even more so than being ass over head and spanked like a child. “You’re not the one with a pain in the ass,” he mutters.

“Mm,” Claude says, and Felix can practically see the smile in it. He stops rubbing Felix’s back and settles his hand on the sore skin below. “I don’t want to hear about you leaving recklessly and being stubborn about orders that are meant you keep you and your troops safe.”

“Fine,” Felix says, in a huff.

The fingers Claude still has in Felix’s hair, tighten a little. “I want you to tell me why you’re being punished, Felix.”

Felix doesn’t reply and waits for the inevitable follow-up pain to try and wrench it out of him, but it doesn’t come… Claude just waits.

Felix feels himself sink deeper at that and then finally, in a small voice says, “Being reckless.”

“Exactly,” Claude says, pleased—like Felix actually did something good. It makes Felix feel a little lightheaded and coils in his gut. “Not for any other reason.”

Claude’s spoke in the present tense about _being_ punished so the spanking continuing shouldn’t surprise Felix and it mostly doesn’t—but he’s caught off guard when the pace slows and Claude somehow fucking how spanks _harder_.

Felix has to grab Claude’s leg to stay level as another smack lands on his already sore ass. Claude was not kidding, this is going to be a fucking nightmare to ride on in the morning. There’s something to be said about the fact that as duplicitous as his reputation is, Claude’s never lied to Felix. At the moment, all Felix can do is steel himself between smacks, until Claude has decided he’s been punished enough.

Felix doesn’t actually notice when it stops. He’s breathing hard, tears still streaming down his face, and Claude is rubbing his lower back again. He isn’t sure how long he’s been doing that or where Felix’s head was in the meantime, but after another moment or two, Claude says in a soft voice. “I’m going to lift you up.”

Felix doesn’t object, mostly because his tongue feels too heavy to speak, and his brain is blissfully blank. He doesn’t know the last time this happened. Even getting drunk doesn’t fuzz around the edges like this.

Claude helps him up and then lifts him, as he rises from the chair. Felix rests his head on Claude’s shoulder as he settles down again on the bed made up for the Alliance leader. He’s careful not to set Felix down straight on his ass, but instead Felix ends up straddling his lap as he pushes his face into Claude’s neck.

Claude murmurs reassurances and strokes his hair. He says something about Felix being forgiven, which causes another bout of tears Felix would be embarrassed about later. Then he sets Felix down on the bed, on his stomach and kisses his forehead. “Don’t fall asleep yet, okay?”

Felix nods, and rests his hands on his forearms, without thinking much. Claude brings him back some water and helps him sit up slightly to drink. It feels good. Strangely relaxing to be taken care of like this. Felix doesn’t remember any time he was. With punishments, physical or not, usually the anger lasted and simmered but Claude doesn’t seem angry at all anymore.

Felix does fall asleep at some point, only to be woken to the smell of tea. Claude smiles at him. “Almyran Pine, you want some? You should probably eat something and don’t get on my case about it being too sweet. I didn’t even know you’d be here today.”

It’s a reminder that Felix hadn’t followed directions, but there’s no dig or sting to it. Claude’s sitting in the chair he spanked Felix in, which makes him flush with embarrassment, but there’s really no point. He’s still naked from the waist down (at some point Claude had taken his boots off too).

“Grab a pillow,” Claude suggests before Felix sits down in the chair across from him. Felix eyes the wooden surface and decides that’s a good idea. Even sitting on the pillow fucking stings. He wasn’t going to overestimate his ability to take Claude in a fight after this—clearly his arms were even stronger than Felix thought.

“How are you feeling?” Claude asks as Felix takes the tea. He doesn’t realize how dry his mouth is until he starts drinking it.

“I… don’t know how to answer that,” Felix says, honestly. For some reason it charms a laugh out of Claude. “Okay, I guess,” Felix tries, though that doesn’t feel right either. He feels lighter than he has in months. His guilt isn’t completely unburdened, but he feels less of it now.

“Sorry,” Felix adds, mumbled between sips of tea.

“Mmm,” Claude says, between his own sips and gives Felix an assessing look. “I’d prefer ‘Claude I won’t do that again’ but I suppose that’ll do.”

The tea and the marginally decent piece of caked bread Felix eats starts to clear his mind a little. He stares at the table, feeling the heat on his face start to match the heat on his ass. “I can’t believe you actually did that.”

“You don’t seem too upset about it,” Claude points out.

That’s even more embarrassing. “It wasn’t like I _enjoyed_ it,” Felix says, petulant—refusing to think about when Claude asked if anyone had ‘spanked the brat out of him’ since clearly he still hasn’t… not that Felix would ever admit it.

“However?” Claude prompts, because he’s a smug asshole.

Felix stubbornly refuses to look up from his tea. “I feel better now.”

“Me too,” Claude says. When Felix looks up at him in surprise he laughs again. “You are not the only pain I am dealing with at the moment, Felix. You are the only one I get to actually take care of.”

“Lucky me,” Felix drawls, feeling a bit more himself and noticing Claude’s lip twitch in response. “Probably would’ve heard if you’d been putting the rest of the alliance over your lap by now.”

“Believe me I have thought about it,” Claude says—he sighs and it sounds more tired than Felix was expecting. He’s been dealing with a lot and Felix feels like shit that he added to it. “Don’t,” Claude says, catching his fallen expression and the meaning immediately. “You were punished. You’re sorry. You’re not going to do it again. That’s the end of it.”

Felix realizes what Claude means. Claude punishing him, meant Felix didn’t have to think about dragging the guilt down and figuring out ways to do it himself. He’s not sure how to feel about that. Felix nods, feeling a little too vulnerable to actually respond and Claude lets it go.

At least until he finishes his tea. “I do assume this will not be the last time I’ll need do that,” Claude says with a cat-like smile.

“Maybe,” Felix gives him, begrudgingly.

“We can put some lotion on it once you’re done,” Claude says, magnanimously, then adds, “Not healing salve though. I want to make sure you’ve still got that reminder when you ride out tomorrow.”

Felix doesn’t see that being a problem. The promise of potential future punishment hangs in the air, but not like a threat. Claude treats him gently for the rest of the night. Felix stays in his tent, Claude’s arms wrapped around him and his hands in his freshly washed hair. He’s always clingy in bed, but Felix finds he doesn’t mind it as much now.

He eats breakfast with Claude in the morning and other than a playful pat and a promise to do nicer things with his ass the next time they meet up, they don’t mention it.

Felix _definitely_ feels the reminder on the road, with every single bump in the road or jostle of his horse underneath him and mentally makes a note to make sure he sticks to the battle plan this time.


End file.
